Thomas Adventure Story Part 10 Primeval battle
by KrspaceT
Summary: Fearing the use of Anomalies for evil, Thomas leads an invasion of the dark anomaly reaserch center, and a mysterious woman helps two beings of another age. Rate Review and note that other characters from other shows like Hellsing and Ben 10 are here


Thomas adventure story part 10, primeval battle royal (I changed a few pieces of the Halloween special to fit this change in the story)

"Thomas, you may want to take a look at this" Rhinox called.

"What is it?" Thomas asked.

"We found the home world of the future predators and the time and space anomalies" Rhinox called.  
"Get Seras" Thomas said briskly.

A bit later

"Seras, what are you doing here" Ben said shocked as she strode out into Greenia along side Thomas.

"Who is that" Sarah asked confused.

"She is a keybearer and an" Omi began before Ben shut his mouth.

"Uh, no say on Seras, eh" Ben silenced him. The commotion seemed to embarrass Seras, but Thomas was clear in what to say.

"We have found the world that the future predators are being assembled" Thomas announced. "It is called Spaghetti Junction and the home world for all anomalies like the ones that sucked Seras and Kiki from their home worlds".

"Grrr, I have a score to settle with them" Kiki growled angrily.

"Wow, I never have seen her that steamed" Sarah reflected.

"True, any more steamed and she would go like a lobster" James joked.

"I have decided we **ALL **shall go" Thomas announced "this place is also well guarded with several dark warriors, and among them I sense a familiar pointy nosed man".

"Dr. Doofemsmirtz" Ben said angrily.

"Quite right, we move in at dawn"

"Hey, did you forget that James and I have a lack of powers. We don't have an Omnitrix or a mew thingy or even a keyblade" Sarah brought up.

"Omi will lend you Shen Gon Wu" Thomas declared before walking off.

"This will end either well or horribly" Sarah concluded.

At Dawn

" Okay, here is the plan" Thomas said looking over the gathered group of Optimus Primal, Cheetor, Rattrap, Silverbolt, Blackarachnia, Rhinox, Depth Charge, Ben and Gwen Tennyson, Kiki Benjamin, Omi, Sarah Philips, James Hiller and Seras Victoria. "We will divide into teams and find the center machine, and destroy it. Also Seras or I will seek and lock the keyhole".

"Simple sounding isn't it" Blackarachnia reflected to Silverbolt.

"True, but is staying simple the least simple thing of all" he reflected.

"Group one will be the Maximals, Group two Sarah and James, Group three Ben, Kiki and Gwen and group four Myself, Seras and Omi" Thomas said before opening a portal to the world. Each group then jumped in separately.

Meanwhile

"It is time for our ultimate project in operation, Time" Leek mumbled to the gathered villains Dr. Heinz Doofemsmirtz, Calamitous, V.V Argost, Munya, Knightbrace, Jack Spicer, Box Ghost and Durza.

"We must perfect this device, and with it erase every hero from the time stream" he called triumphantly.

"Yes, this will be a great day for villainy, right Munya" Argost asked him.

"But be prepared, for any one could appear like that pesky Key Jedi Thomas" he said, not seeing the woman sneaking around. And if to confirm it a loud bang was heard.

On Ben's Team

"The door is locked" Gwen muttered.

"Then we will have to open it" Ben said hitting down on a hero.

"Diamondhead" and with that cut a hole in the metal. Walking through it they came upon a creepy man, with a white mask. Next to him were a tall one eyed man and a ninja man with braces

"Greeting and Beinuvenue" the man said. "I am V.V Argost and I am here to keep you little twerps from ruining our plans" he said.

"And I am Knightbrace, scourge of tooth decay and candy"

"Yeah, and you can handle us" Kiki said sarcastically. Then the blind man suddenly began to mutate, his skin turned red and giant spider legs came out of his back.

"Gross" Gwen said sounding like she would barf.

Team Maximal

Like a rolling machine of doom, Optimus primal crashed down door after door with the others close behind. Then they came out upon a room with a red haired man and a ghostly looking mover.

"I am the Box Ghost, and I will seal your doom, in packing foam"

"Shut up" Optimus said as they all transformed.

Team Thomas

"So, how has the vampire business treating you" Thomas asked Seras absently.

"This Soul stone, it makes everything so easy. I can get a tan and crush skulls with my bare hands" Seras joked. Then a sudden force of robots filled the room. And someone here recognized them.

"Jack bots that must mean" Omi said scared.

"That the Jack is back" Jack Spicer said flying in.

Team Sarah

"This is so messy" Sarah complained inside the air vent.

"Sarah, this is what we get for trying to avoid the fighting" James mumbled before finding a hole. Kicking it he and Sarah jumped down into a closet. Inside was a dark haired woman, her gaze dark.

"Who are you?"

In Team Ben

"Take this you creep" Ben said angrily as a giant smack of energy was clapped from Fourarms into Munya. Munya took the hit and fired a sticky web around Ben. As he tried to get out Kiki was fighting Knightbrace, avoiding his tooth brush swords. Grabbing him with her tail she sent him flying. Then from a wrist gun he sent a blast of toothpaste into her mouth.

"Take that, as your teeth are cleaned" he laughed evilly before Kiki kicked him in the head and tossed him aside.

"That is supposed to be evil, yeah right" she laughed before they fought with fists a hitting. Meanwhile Ben went grey matter and slid out of the web, before turning Cannonbolt and crashing into Munya, who grabbed him on the sides and tossed him far into the wall, before Ben turned into Stinkfly mid air and fired a round of snot on the beast thing before it tried to punch him again.

"Heatblast" Ben said going into his Heatblast form and ignited the web, knocking Munya out. He then turned his attention to Gwen, who was fighting Argost. Argost fired a swarm of bugs from his shirt at Gwen, who swatted them away before head butting him. As he stumbled, Gwen sent blasts of blue energy into Argost, as Ben struck him with fire. As he was backed into a corner with Knightbrace, they warped away in retreat.

"Take that" Kiki said darkly content before running towards the meeting point.

Team Maximal

"Fear the lunch box of doom" the Box ghost yelled as sandwiches flew at Rattrap, who merely grabbed a roast beef, pepperoni, cheese and turkey sandwich, took a bite out of it and blasted the ghost away. Meanwhile the shade was under fire from all the other Maximals, whose blasters were an equal match for the magic he fired. The blasts struck his magic energy mid air, the laser stormed him so bad. Taking out a sword with a line down the end, he attacked Silverbolt, who drew out two sword like things from his wings and matched his sword before leaping mid air and catching him unaware, taking off his head.

"Silverbolt, you do realize that you didn't kill him, right" Blackarachnia told him worried.

"He fought well, and thus I spared him from a death by a unfair advantage. Leave him to a warrior of his world is my philosophy" Silverbolt told them.

"You can't argue with his honor" Optimus agreed. " Press on and transform"

Team Thomas

" Fire" Jack ordered as the Jack bots fired lasers at the three. With the force he stopped them and Thomas sent them right back. As they were torn apart, Seras and Thomas summoned their keyblades and sliced across more.

"Wudai Neptune, Water" Omi yelled as a tidal wave sent hundreds down the hall in a flood before kicking a few to pieces before Thomas used the force to smash them into each other.

"I'm leaving now" Jack yelled in terror as he fled.

"That was easy" Seras noted.

"Yes, perhaps too easy" Thomas said worried.

"You do know Jack, right?" Omi said looking confused.

"I have heard of his cowardliness, but perhaps the ultimate plan here is something bigger".

Team Sarah

" My anomaly tech, has been turned to this" Helen cutter said sadly with remorse as she saw Future Predators cloned by Calamitous and Doofemsmirtz. Also she saw them trying to open a anomaly to the birth of Thomas, in a attempt to destroy him.

" Did you honestly expect good to come out of playing with time" Sarah said pointedly. Sighing Helen said

" Yes, I would have stopped their creation at all"

" And at what cost" James said angrily

" I had hoped to try to stop those things creation" Helen said downcast. "But my efforts led to all of this" she said angrily.

"Lets get them" Sarah said jumping down with James and Helen.

"You, honestly I expected Thomas, Seras, maybe Ben or Omi not you pathetic ancients" Doofemsmirtz crackled before they attacked. As Calimitous ran at them, James tripped him and sent him rolling away. Doofemsmirtz then quickly took a USB and took some data and ran off, pursued by Sarah. Then Leek appeared, opening the anomaly. Quickly Helen intercepted and threw herself at him, rolling and punching at him.

"Shoot" Helen yelled as she fought with Leek.

"But, I will kill you too" James said morrified.

"We have to destroy the brains of the operations here. That Calamitious just got a case of memory loss from the impact and as long as your girlfriend gets that USB, Doofemsmirtz won't be able to revive it. But this man is too dangerous. Do it!"

"Okay, Kazozoo atom" he said blasting the two, vaporizing them both and the device controlling the anomalies.

"Stop, Tangle Web Comb" Sarah yelled as a tangle trapped the scientist.

"Let me go, let me go"

"Sorry, I need to get that tape, go Chimecho" Sarah said calling out one of her pokemon, a Chimecho.

"Confusion and bring that USB to me" she ordered as the pokemon mentally pulled the device out of the man's hands and into hers.

"I will take that" Sarah said pocketing it.

"Warp away now" he mumbled disappearing. Shrugging she returned to the control center, to see James looking upset in a barren room.

"What happened" Sarah said running in.

"I had to take out both Leek, and Helen" he said sadly.

"She told you so, I belive. But James, it will be alright. Look here comes the others" She said turning to see the group running to the command center.

"Hmmm, machine gone, smell of dark being destroyed, good job Sarah and James" Thomas said happily. Then he saw a anomaly open, to the keyhole. He and Seras took their keyblades and sealed it. As they left, Kiki and Ben remained briefly.

"Kiki, did you want to use one of those holes to return home" Ben asked her.

"Maybe, I wasn't really sure. On one hand I miss my siblings and friends but one the other you guys need me here"

Will continue later


End file.
